Family Quality Time
by Don'tLetThemGetYouDown
Summary: Edward and Rosalie are biological siblings that got seperated and turned seperatly. When Rosalie finds out that Edwards still alive she and her best friend, Bella go to try and find him. ExB, RxEM, AxJ, Rated M for later chapters. Suck at summaries! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so for those of you who read Mistletoe, I felt bad that I probably wouldn't be able to update tonight, so I decided to put up my new story tonight, since I had the sudden inspiration for it. **

**Oh and for those of you OTH lovers go to my profile and click on the leyton-chimpmunk link, it's sooooo funny, especially if you saw the last episode, I've seen it like twenty times, and I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, life sucks cause of it. **

**

* * *

**

B POV

"I just can't believe it." Rosalie said.

"I know." I repeated for the fifteenth time. I leaned back and stretched my legs against the table, and if it weren't for my inhuman abilities I most likely would've fallen backwards.

"I hate them." Rosalie snapped. She grabbed a lamp and hurled it across the room.

"I'm not paying for that." I said taking my cell phone out of my pocket and started going on the internet. "Haha." I laughed at a YouTube video.

"Hello?!" Rosalie called waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry." I said putting my phone away.

"Stupid Volturi." She muttered. "My own brother's alive how could they not tell me?" She cried.

"Because they're the 'Stupid Volturi' Rosalie, they do what they want when they feel like it."

"I just can't believe that Edward was alive—well undead—all this time and they wouldn't tell me." She said sadly.

"Well, now we know and we can do something about it." I said sitting up and went over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "What's our next move?"

"We're going to Forks I guess." Rosalie said.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's some place near Seattle." Rosalie said standing up walking across the room to her purse. She grabbed out her cell phone and showed it to me on the GPS. "There."

"Oh." I said and lifted my head in understanding.

"What is he doing there?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I think it's time for Google." She winked at me.

**Later That Day…**

"You actually found him on Google?" I questioned as I walked into our hotel room after having been aimlessly walking around the mall.

"Yeah, you just got to know you're way around a search engine. Using words like and works." She smirked.

"Sure." I said nodding.

"He's going under the name Cullen now." Rosalie said never looking up from the computer. "He lives in like some kind of a foster home."

"Why? Parents are _so_-overrated." I said laughing.

"Money?" She shrugged. "Foster dad's a doctor, and totally loaded."

"Human?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know, there's no way to find out until we actually see them."

"Did you buy the tickets already?" I asked already knowing that she had.

"Of course." She said. "First class all the way."

"I hate airplanes." I mumbled. "They take _forever_."

"It's not like we don't have the time." Rosalie said with a flawless smile.

**E POV**

_Another boring day at school _I thought.

I looked around the cafeteria from our normal table. None of them seemed to notice anything. They all went along with their seemingly boring lives.

"They actually have lives." Alice said as she guessed what I was thinking. She sighed. "Our lives are boring."

"Will you get over it Alice?" Emmett snapped.

"Grouch." Alice said angrily.

"Shut up." Emmett said and stuck out his tongue.

Jasper rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. Alice started rubbing his back and glared at Emmett.

As I was looking over, Alice suddenly stopped. Jasper's head shot up, and looked at her.

An image popped in my head as she saw it. It was two girls, both vampires.

One had long brown hair, and was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen.

The other…

She looked familiar. She was blond and seemed to have an air of arrogance. Where had I seen her before? Why couldn't I remember?

"I can't remember." I murmured.

"What?" Alice gasped.

Emmett looked at me warily.

"I know her but I can't remember." I whispered.

Who was she? And who was her friend?

**

* * *

**

Ok, so there it was tell me what you think!! Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Review! I'll try to update Mistletoe soon! And if you're reading one of my stories for the first time, then read Mistletoe, its awesome lol.

**Tell me what you think and give me your suggestions. **

**Alright, that's enough from me. I'll try to update this story soon, I tend to update almost every day and now since it's two stories maybe every other day for a story.**

**Also I'm thinking of changing the Title, I suck atcoming up with thoseif you have any ideas, let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned it. **

**

* * *

**

B POV

"Why do I have to go?" I groaned.

"Because, he might recognize me." Rosalie said handing me a pair of pants to try on.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" I questioned and decided on a pair of leggings instead of pants.

"Not if he's evil, duh." Rosalie said.

"You've been living in this century too long." I said.

She sighed. "I just want to make sure that everything's okay before I see him again. He might not even remember me. He was a kid when I died." She said sadly.

I turned around after having thrown on a big hoodie that was low enough to cover my butt.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"I wasn't exactly the best sister in the world." Rosalie said. "It's one of my biggest regrets."

I looked at her curiously but didn't press the issue. She would tell me when the time was right.

I nodded. "I think I'm ready." I said after putting on a pair of flats.

She nodded with a faraway look. She threw me a set of keys.

"Where'd you get the car?" I asked.

"Valet." She said looking away.

I nodded. "There's no valet, in Forks. There isn't even a hotel." I said.

"Who said it was a valet in Forks?" Rosalie smirked.

"I'm leaving." I said.

"Bye, have fun!" She sung.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

I didn't like school the first time I was almost positive that I wasn't going to like anymore the second time.

**Lunch…**

The day wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. All my classes were okay, and this girl Jessica started talking to me.

I found her annoying but it was better than being alone through most of the day. Then there was this kid Mike. God, did he annoy me. And he just randomly seemed to show up everywhere.

It was pretty scary, even for me.

I had yet to get sight of Edward. I didn't really know what he looked like but Rosalie had somewhat described him. Her human memories weren't as clear as they could've been.

I figured it would be best if I didn't speak to anyone about him just yet.

All I had to do was wait. If I didn't see him today then I would ask. But for now I would sit and stalk my prey like a good little vampire.

**

* * *

**

E POV

That vision that Alice had really shook me up. How could I not remember who she was? It was obvious she was a vampire, so that had to mean that I had seen her after I was turned.

Unless… it wasn't possible that I had known her when I was alive. Was it?

She could've been turned before I was born. It was possible. Stranger things had happened.

"What're you thinking about?" Alice asked quietly enough for only me to hear.

"Nothing." I whispered back. I looked around the classroom full of kids. How was it that they could seem so happy?

Any little thing could bring them joy? Was I ever like that? I could barely remember anymore.

I turned my head to the window. I had already finished my work. This work was nothing. I needed a challenge for once. Maybe I would go to a university online in my spare time. Harvard had to have some kind of online program.

I suddenly heard a whisper from across the room. It was that annoying little man, Mike. "Did you see the new girl?"

I turned my head. An image of her suddenly popped into my head as Mike thought about her. I almost gasped but held it in as to not alert Alice.

It was one of the girls from her vision. Not the one that I knew but the other one. The beautiful one. The one who for some reason had haunted my mind for the past week.

She was here. Why? Where was the other girl? Why were they here?

I turned to Alice she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. It didn't bother her that there was a new student here.

Good, I was going to wait to tell them

I was going to find out what was going on before I told them.

All I had to do was wait for that girl to show up.

"Her names Bella." Mike whispered.

_Bella. _

**

* * *

**

Ok, so I have to say this as I was writing those last lines, the Twilight trailer showed up on my . Also if there are any random guys who read this, or even girls. I might have like a movie marathon thing for my birthday for me and my friends, and I need some movies that guys would enjoy as well, and I also need some movies to watch, lol. Unfortunately , Twilight is not an option even a bootlegged copy because it would be in like two weeks.

**Alright and review!!! Please, I got I think seventeen reviews for the last chapter so keep it up. Next chapter should be up either tomorrow, or the day after and it should also be the first time that Bella and Edward meet. **

**Oh, before I forget I don't have my copy of Twilight at my house because I lent it to someone and I don't remember Edward's specifics of his human life, if someone could tell me what they were I would gladly appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**E POV**

I should've known it wouldn't have been long until I would see her again.

Her scent hit me as soon as I entered the cafeteria. The others were already sitting down. I wondered how they hadn't noticed her smell.

Maybe it was because I was looking for it. She was sitting at the table with Jessica, and Mike along with a few others.

I felt pity for her.

No one deserved that.

I looked at her and to my surprise she looked back at me. I froze.

Without missing a beat she turned away as if she had just been looking around the room instead of looking for me.

"What are you staring at?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I said turning back to the table.

"Whatever." She said. Apparently she wasn't in the mood to deal with my attitude today. Even I didn't blame her.

I held my face back at the table making sure that none of the others noticed that I was doing anything out of the ordinary.

I reached out trying to hear what she was thinking, but I didn't hear anything. Nothing at all.

I felt uneasy. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

No one had ever been able to block my thoughts. If that was even what she was doing. Maybe she was blocking my powers. Maybe it was like a default that she had. But if that was true then why was Alice able to have visions about her?

Maybe the vision wasn't about her. Maybe it was about the other girl and Bella was simply in it. If I were human I was sure I would've had a headache by now.

I was almost positive that I was confusing myself.

The bell ring signaling the end of lunch.

Were had the time gone?

What was she doing to me?

**B POV**

I tried to walk away as quickly as possible without looking to conspicuous, God that Mike boy was super annoying!

I swear he wouldn't leave me alone. I was about ready to strangle him. And I had the same class as him next period.

I just had to get to class after he did and right before the bell so he wouldn't be able to talk to me.

"Isabella Swan?" The teacher asked as I walked in.

I nodded.

"You can sit over there." He said pointing to an empty chair. I bent over to put my things down and froze.

It was him. I could smell him already. Not Mike, Edward. Well, Mike wasn't far behind but that wasn't the point.

He was probably going to pass right by this classroom. A hundred feet…fifty feet…ten feet. He's turning into the classroom. I waited and held myself down under the desk.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen." The teacher said as he walked in. "I hope you don't mind but you have a new lab partner."

New lab partner that was me. I was sitting in the chair next to him. I wonder how I didn't notice, I could smell him on the chair. It wasn't strong but it was there. I should've caught that.

He started walking in my direction. Three seconds…two…one. He sat down and I swung myself up.

He turned and looked me straight in the eyes. He sucked in his breath and then turned without saying anything.

The teacher started talking. He turned off the lights and began a slide show.

"Who are you?" He whispered to low for normal humans to hear.

I turned my head shocked to hear him speak to me. He knew something was up.

I didn't respond. I kept my eyes focused on the slide show and pretended to take notes.

"I know you can hear me."

I turned to him with blank eyes but kept my mouth shut.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"That's a personal problem." I whispered on the same frequency.

"You're blocking me somehow. How are you doing it?"

I shrugged.

"Met me after class." He said.

"I have P.E." I said with a smirk.

"Then I suggest you skip it." He said angrily.

"Fine." I spat.

Well, wasn't he just lovely?


	4. Chapter 4

**E POV**

It took longer than normal for Biology to pass. No matter how wary of her I was I couldn't deny Bella's beauty.

She had long brown hair that flowed until her waist and her body had curves in all the right places. I had even seen a hint of brown in her eyes from when she was human.

Sure a lot of those things came from her Vampire nature but something tells me she was similar to her figure in her human life.

Her scent was absolutely alluring. It took all my will power not to just stand next to her and inhale her aroma. It was different than any of the vampires I had ever encountered.

I found myself wondering her skin would taste underneath my lips. Would she still be cold under my touch? Would she even want to be under my touch? Why did this even matter to me?

Questions thats all I seemed to have since the first moment I saw her in Alice's vision.

I found myself wondering if this was how Jasper felt when he met Alice.

Simply allured by the sight and smell of her? Her in his thoughts all the time? Did he find himself itching to touch her like he had never even thought possible? Did he see her almost more intriguing then the thirst for blood? The same? Or even more?

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. I wished it could stop all my questions.

**B POV **

Why was he still staring at me? Even as he tried to make it unnoticable, it was.

He glance over randomly, even my brain couldn't pick up a pattern.

Was he as interested in me as I was in him? I didn't think I had seen anyone as beautiful as him. A walking Adonis.

I could see the outline of his chest through his shirt. How I would love to feel it beneath my hands. I wondered if he would even want me to.

Were these just those vampire hormones I had heard about for centuries or was it something else?

Rose had sure felt those hormones but I hadn't or maybe I didn't succumb so easily to them.

No one, dead or alive, had ever intrigued me like this. My mind was reeling.

The bell rang and as I stood up I felt a hand on my arm. Then I was in some kind of closet.

"What the hell?" I asked. I yanked my arm from him but instantly missed it.

"Sorry." He said.

"What is so important that I had to skip my first P.E. class?" I asked angrily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to school, same as you." I snapped.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

His eyes were blazing and he looked at me angrily, it was a real turn on. Not that he could ever know that.

"Perfect conditions." I said holding my hands out.

He stared at me.

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?" I asked.

"The girl, the blond one."

He knew about Rosalie. How could he?

I stood up to him and pressed my chest to his. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You're a horrible liar." He said.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to believe me."

"Why do my powers not work on you?" He snarled.

"What powers?"

"I can read minds, its not affected by you."

"Did you ever think that I don't want you to hear my thoughts? Maybe I like to keep to myself."

"I'll be watching you." Edward said and pressed closer to me.

"Great." I couldn't help but feel happy at his words. I wouldn't mind being under his watch if he would keep looking at me like that.

"It's your power isn't it?" He asked.

"What is?" I whispered. There seemed as if there was no reason to speak loudly when he was pressed so closely to me.

"How you can block me." He whispered.

His face was alarming close to mine.

"Why are you standing this close to me?" I questioned.

"I don't know."

We stood there until the bell rang.

"I have to go." I whispered. I moved out of the store room and watched him stay there with a dumbfounded look.

**Sorry it was so short, I'll try to update all my stories tommorow including this one. **

**Now please REVIEW!!!!! If I get at least ten reviews I'll update with a four page chapter tommorow!**

**Nitey-Nite let the vampires bite. **


	5. Chapter 5

**E POV**

_Bella ran her hands up my cold chest. _

_"Edward." She sighed licking her lips. "You feel so amazing. I want to feel you in me." She said and ran the bottom of her foot against my bare leg. "I NEED to feel you in me." _

_"Anything, love." I whispered against her neck. I flipped her over so I was over her._

_I ran my hands against her body length. She sighed in pleasure and I smiled._

_She pulled my shorts off. "Edward." She gasped. "You're so big."_

_I pulled her panties off and got to see her completely naked._

_"Edward." She moaned. "Edward...Edward..."_

"Edward!" Alice called. Her turned to see her standing next to my bed. Even though I didn't sleep I enjoyed laying on it.

"Sorry Alice. I was...distracted."

She giggled. "I can see that."

I looked down and pulled a blanket over my protruding member.

"Are you going to drive alone?"

"Yeah." I mumbled helplessly. "I need time to think."

"Have fun thinking." She giggled.

She walked away. I smiled at her. She didn't seem to be as happy as she could be. She loved us but I could tell that Emmett and I's depression was wearing her down and making her less her.

I'd have to talk to Jasper about that.

**

* * *

**

B POV

"I'm telling you he knows about you." I said. "Maybe not who you are but that you're here."

I finished the last coat of nail polish and blew a huge puff of air at my nails instantly drying them.

"I have to get to school."

Rose nodded deep in thought.

I sighed and got dressed before running to my car. I could be late today at least get one of my Mike classes out of the way without having to deal with it.

Maybe I would have breakfast in Seattle. That sounded nice.

**

* * *

**

E POV

I ended up deciding to skip school or the first half anyways I would try to go to every Biology class that I could.

I walked into one of my favorite book stores in this area. I must've read every book they had here but it never stopped me from coming. I loved the atmosphere that it had here. It made everything feel right.

"What are you following me now?"

I turned around to see a very upset Bella. How had I not noticed her before? I didn't even notice her smell. But now that she was hear it was all I could think about.

"I'm thinking the same thing." I snapped.

She glared at me for a minute and looked at the book in my hand. "_Wuthering Heights_?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Got a problem?"

"Doesn't seem like your forte." She said.

I sighed. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." She snapped. "I'm annoyed by you."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I am." She said walking into the back of the store.

I followed her despite the stares of the store owner. "That's not an answer." I whispered harshly making sure the owner couldn't hear us.

"It is in my book." She said in the same whisper.

"Well, whoever wrote it is an idiot." I snapped.

I backed her up so she was leaning against the book shelf.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you can't leave." I said putting my arms around either side of her head. She was short, I noticed. But it didn't bother me; she seemed to be just the perfect height. If I were to lean my head down even the tiniest inch my lips would be upon hers.

I wouldn't even have to crunch down and she wouldn't have to stand on her toes.

"You know, that's not going to stop me from leaving." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because I could just do this." She attempted to step under my arms but my arms were instantly around her waist pulling her back to my waist.

"Not so fast." I whispered into her ear.

"Let go." She whispered and struggled against me lightly. I knew she could've fought harder. But she wasn't.

I lessened my grip around her waist to a grip that a human could've broken out of.

I pressed my nose into her hair inhaling her smell. I closed my eyes enjoying the feelings I had while she was pressed against me.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know." I whispered.

She slowly turned around in my loosened arms but I didn't let go. She ran her hands up my arms until they rested on my shoulders.

Her phone rang and she stepped out of my arms breaking the trance we had been in.

"Hello?" She asked.

I turned not bothering to listen to what she was saying. I calmed myself down and started inhaling her smell again. It wasn't as good from when she was right in front of me but it still had a calming effect on me.

I heard her hang up the phone and she walked behind me. I knew exactly when she would be right next to me but I didn't expect her to put her hand on my arm.

"Can we take a walk?" She asked.

I nodded. She didn't take her hand off my arm and I put mine on top of hers. She looked up at me and it looked like something broke in her eyes. Like she had given up. What had she given up on?

"Edward." She whispered.

I nodded again.

"Can I try something?" She asked.

I nodded wondering what she wanted to do.

She licked her lips and then slowly moved her face closer to mine.

It only took me half a second to realize what she was trying to do. She paused for a moment and I closed my eyes, the memory of her face as clear as if I was looking at her, and moved my face the rest of the way, pressing my lips to hers.

She moaned quietly and put her hand on the back of my neck. I ran my hands down the side of her body onto her waist.

She opened her mouth allowing our tongues to intertwine, and I never wanted to stop. For all I was concerned, I never had too.

**

* * *

**

There it is!!!! lol now please review!!!! Now, I put a mini lemon in there but if you want a real REAL lemon well, you know I can never resist and I never did have much patience for stuff like that. Just let me know if you want one ; )

**Now, 1 I have disabled anonymous reviewing due to a very nasty review I got on one of my other stories: to read it go to Chapter 35 of my story: Mistletoe. **

**2, it's my B-DAY on Monday so please, please, please review as a b-day present to me!**

**3, I'm thinking about changing the name of this story and I need something that will catch the readers eye, so what about: Sibling Rivalry? Obviously spelled right, lol. If you have a better idea let me know. **

**and 4, REVIEW!!!!!! Especially if you want a real Lemon next chapter! And if you're lacking in Lemons read my story Sexual Surprise, trust me you won't be disappointed, especially once you get to chapter 4. ; ) Trust me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**B POV**

"Edward." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

Somehow after kissing him in the book store we had ended up making out in his car, which resulted in a hotel room.

Where we currently were.

I reached for the side of his shirt ripping it off.

He laughed lightly and I smiled at the musical sound.

"You need to smile more often." He said.

"Shut up." I mumbled before attaching my lips to his. I ran my hands up his chest. He gripped my leg and lifted up over his waist. I raked my nails down his chest and earned a groan from Edward.

I could feel his length pressing against my thigh.

He pulled my shirt off over my head with a lot more class than I had, and without ripping my shirt.

He placed his head in between my breasts and started dropping kisses on the edge of my bra. His head went lower until he was on the edge of my belt.

That was when I realized that Edward and I were about to have sex, or at least that was the way it was going.

I was about to sleep with my best friend's brother. What was wrong with me?

"Edward stop." I said pushing him off of me.

"Bella." He said as I stood up.

It only took me a second to put my shirt back on.

"I have to go." I muttered before running out of there.

**E POV**

"Ergh!" I screamed and fell back onto the bed.

What the hell was I doing?

I had pushed her too far, and probably pushed away for good!

I couldn't do that! I needed her.

Whoa. I needed her. Where did that come from?

Maybe it would just be best if I ignored her from now on. Yeah, that's what I would do.

**B POV**

"So where have you been?" Rosalie asked as I walked in.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"The school called and said that you weren't there today." She said.

"I went to Seattle." I said.

She looked at me suspiciously. She sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like a guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said turning away.

"Oh my GOD!" Her mouth opened. "You were with a guy!"

"I was not!" I yelled.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" She asked. "I'm glad you're finally enjoying the opposite sex."

"Yeah, well it's not as easy as that." I said.

"He's not human is he?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Just unavailable."

"Please, no one, alive or dead, could compare to you." She snickered.

_That's not what I'm worried about. _

**

* * *

**

OK, so there's the new chapter!!!! OK, so I'm not updating until I have at least TWENTY reviews for this chapter. And I have about fifty alerts so it should not be too hard.

**Also, another great B-Day present for you guys to read my new story: Sexual Surprise especially since I'm deprieving you of lemons and trust me this one WON'T. Here are some reviews for it: **

**Cold Obssession** holy shit, is it wrong if this TOTALLY turns me on ??

**cbuchananmdcs6 **woah

**ReluctantRomantic: **Ah, ...you are fulfilling so many of my naughty fantasies about these guys. The end was heartbreaking, but OMG, the rest was so hot! Thank you ...for your equally naughty imagination and your ability to articulate it so well. ;)

**mercedesfrk1121****: **i really love this story..love the lemons they are awesome!its very cool being able to read both edward and bella's pov. please keep writing!

**And even if you don't want to read it trust me you'll want to read Chapter 4 ; ). Alright now REVIEW!!!! And Read Sexual Surprise!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**B POV**

"I think it's ok for you to come to school now." I said.

"You think?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, Edward seems fine, not a threat." I said.

"Hmm…" She said. "I'll go next week, I just need some time." She said.

"Fine." I said walking out of the door.

It was going to be a hard week without someone to help me through it. I was dreading seeing Edward again.

I couldn't believe I had acted so irresponsibly. As soon as Rosalie got whiff of him I was dead. And I'm sure once he knew what I was hiding from him he wouldn't want to see me anymore. Who would in the first place?

**E POV**

I had it bad. I hadn't seen Bella in twenty-two hours, six minutes, three seconds…four…five…six…seven…AAHHHH! I had to stop myself!

I couldn't see her again! I told myself during lunch. That didn't stop me from staring directly at her in the cafeteria. I didn't care who saw me. Especially her. I wanted her to see me. I needed her to see me. I needed her to know that I need her so bad that I didn't care who knew it.

That's exactly why I walked into Biology that day. Also why I may have tripped Mike as he stared at her, not that he knew it was me who did that. But she did.

She was just as aware of my every move as I was of hers. It was all that mattered to me anymore. It was all that I cared about. I didn't need anything but her.

Blood, eternal life, invincibility, it was useless if I didn't have her. I needed her. I needed to feel her cold skin beneath his touch, I needed to hear her scream my name, and whisper how she loved me from her lips.

I needed everything about her and most simply, I needed her.

She sat down next to me nervously. I stared at her candidly.

"Stop it." She muttered low enough for only me to hear.

"No." I said.

I zoned in on the teachers thoughts and heard today's lesson.

"Pretend to faint." I whispered into her ear.

"What?" She asked after having been distracted by our sudden closeness.

"Pretend to faint, we're doing labs that include blood." I said.

She nodded. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Bella."

"I—I don't feel—to—to well." She stuttered. She swayed lightly.

I could hear the light bulb in Mike's head go off.

"I think I should take her to the nurse." I said raising my hand and stealing Mike's exact words.

"We have a lab today."

"But sir, really." She muttered. "Someone cut themselves at lunch and me and blood don't mix well." She said. She sounded like she belonged in this century.

He nodded and I grabbed Bella's elbow and helped her outside the class. She laughed as she came outside and we were far enough away from the class.

"That look on Mike's face was priceless." She laughed.

"It's because I stole the words right out from his head." I said.

She laughed. She looked at me with that same look from when she had kissed me yesterday.

"Why did you run away?" I asked looking down.

"Because I can't do this with you." She whispered. "I want to but I can't." She said.

"Why?" I begged.

She placed her hand on my check and I leaned into her touch.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said.

I opened my eyes and she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**B POV**

I leaned against the wall outside of school. Why was this so hard?

He was just a guy! What was wrong with me!

I rubbed my nose impatiently. He shouldn't be affecting me like this.

I sighed. Rosalie was going to chop my head off. Literally!

I hated him _so _much! But at the same time…not at all.

It was impossible for me to get his taste out of my mouth. Just the thought of his hands all over my body made me shiver in want and need.

The bell rang and I realized that sixth period was over. I sighed again.

I really didn't want to go to P.E. today. Pretty soon I was going to be out of my sick days before I automatically failed my class.

I started to get up and then I smelled him.

Mike Newton. How did he keep finding me?

And he was probably going to suggest that we go to P.E. together.

I just wanted to slap him. Really, _really _hard.

Then he was next to me. Edward, not Mike. He stood behind me; I could feel his breathe on my neck.

"He's looking for you." He whispered.

I nodded while leaning into him lightly. Which didn't go unnoticed by him.

He pressed his nose against the edge of my jaw and brought it up to my ear.

I closed my eyes and moaned quietly.

He made a growling sound low in his throat. "You don't know what you do to me." He mumbled.

I could feel my will crumbling.

What did it matter? Rosalie already thought I slept with some guy and she would believe it was Edward when she smelled him.

I almost fell back into him as he ran his arms across my waist.

He pulled me closer to him.

"Bella." He said quietly.

I nodded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He almost seemed to beg.

I shook my head.

"I need you so badly." He whimpered.

I could feel my nerves attack my stomach. I knew I wasn't going to win...well at least not my responsible side.

I ran my hand up his arm to the back of his neck.

He groaned at the contact of our bare skin.

I flipped us over so my back was against the wall and he was leaning over me.

He seemed to understand what I wanted and planted his lips firmly against mine.

It was as if I was drowing and he was my air. I seemed to be fighting to get more and more of him.

I didn't care what was going on or who was around.

I didn't even care that Mike had seen us and then stomped away.

I needed him. NOW.

"Bella." He groaned as I lifted a leg around his waist. He gripped it gently and his kisses became slower and more tender.

His sweet, slow kiss was more satisfying tham anything I had ever experienced. I pressed my hands around his neck and tried to place my tongue as deep as possible in his mouth.

"Edward." I moaned as his lips moved down my neck.

I heard the bell ring again but barely registered it.

"Promise me you won't run again?" He asked desperately.

I nodded unable to speak.

He pressed his lips to mine. I clung to his shirt and brought him closer to me. I never wanted to let him go.

That was when I decided that I was going to tell Rosalie, today.

**Ok, so sorry it was short but I just wanted to get this out and it seemed like a good place to end it. So how do you think Rosalie's going to react??? I'll have it next post. **


	9. Chapter 9

**E POV**

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I winced and covered my ears as Alice almost flew down the stairs. "Edward you-"

I quickly placed my hand over her mouth to silence her. "Shut it." I snarled.

"What's going on?" Esme asked walking into the room.

I quickly took my hand off her mouth and placed it on her shoulder.

"Nothing." We said together.

"Right." Esme said but walked away.

I pointed my finger towards the door and pulled her out the door.

_In the car. _I mouthed.

She nodded eagerly.

If it weren't for the fact that this was the most excited she had been about anything in months I would've been upset.

I shook my head as she pressed the gas as fast as it would go. When we were a good distance away from the house she pulled the car over and started bouncing up and down.

"Alice." I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She squealed.

"Because—"

"She's _so_ pretty! And smart! I saw her in class and she has the most beautiful eyes don't you think! And you guys are so cute together! I mean she's so short and you're tall!" She looked at me suddenly with dark eyes. "Why are you not happy?"

"I am Alice, Bella's amazing." I sighed. "That's the problem. There has to be something wrong with her. If not it wouldn't have been such an issue for to admit that she—lo—lik—well you got it."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry; in the end everything's going to be fine."

"In the _end_!"

**B POV**

* * *

"Hey Rose." I said walking into our room.

"Hey." She raised her eyebrow. "You saw him again."

I didn't say anything.

"Are you ever going to tell me who it is?" She asked looking up. She crawled to the end of the bed.

I tapped the nightstand for a second and then walked to the other side of the room and sat down next to her.

"Rose." I sighed. "You know I love you right?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Very funny." I snapped.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Go ahead."

"And about this guy…"

"You told me he wasn't human, please tell me he isn't human." She said with wide eyes.

"He's not human—"

"Oh, not those weird banshees, oh wait those are only girls, never mind. Don't tell me it's one of those weird genetically engineered Noxon. They're just plain weird!"

"No! Rosalie." I said exasperated. "It's your brother."

**

* * *

**

Ok, that's it lol, sorry it's taken so long. After taking a week off I'm still trying to get back into the schedule of my writing. School's been pretty hectic this quarter. I have a D in my science class and I had to drop out of my Online P.E. course (I have to take it online because I'm in a magnet and that takes up all my elective courses) because I had an F and it was becoming too much to handle.

**Plus this month I still have to finish NanoWriMo and let's just say I haven't even written a thousand words, ok I may have written more than that but I've yet to type it, it's all on paper, lol. I really need to change my writing style. Also I just got back into writing one of my stories and am trying to desperately finish it. **

**Not to mention I'm fighting a nasty cold this week so it's been kind of hard to write. And I will try to write again this week. I'm not going to school tomorrow and I'm hoping I won't on Friday either. Also I'm going to focus on this for a while because I'm kind of lost for Sexual Surprise, if you guys have any suggestions let me know. **

**Alright I'm reading this book called Immortal, and it's a collection of short stories about vampires, and edited by P.C. Cast (if you don't know who she is, her and her daughter wrote the House of the Night Series), and what I just read got kinda interesting, lol so night. **

**And REVIEW! **

**Please!**

**Pretty Please!**

**I'll update tomorrow if you REVIEW. Now let me now what you think Rosalie is going to do in a REVIEW!**

**Lol, oh and I almost forgot to Comment on OTH. OMG it was amazing. I loved the story line *spoilers* it sucked the Peyton and Mouth died though, it always has to be the reporter. *end spoilers***

**Ok, so that's it and I know it's not really relevant but my BFF's Uncle just died and he's having a not so good time getting over it so wish him luck. **

**Ok, now that's really the end.**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**All you have to do is click that button now, you don't even have to look just hit it! HIT IT! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A POV**

I smiled to myself. I looked around to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper sitting around the table finishing their homework.

Edward looked at me. He could tell I was blocking something from him.

"Hey Emmett." I said with a smile.

He gave me a wary look.

"You hungry?"

He shook his head.

I sighed. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not." He gritted through his teeth.

"YES, YOU ARE." I said strongly.

He gave me another look.

"Damn it Emmett! I want to have sex with jasper and I can't do that if you don't leave!" I yelled.

Jasper looked at me with a surprised but happy look.

"Fine, geez." He said and grabbed his keys and left.

"And Emmett, you might want to go to the wooded place where we ate last week!" I called happily. "Trust me!"

"And you might want to answer that." I said as Edward's phone began to ring. He stood up and I threw him his keys. "Have fun!"

Jasper eyed me warily. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

He squinted his eyes and stared at me. "I don't believe you."

"Are you sure?" I asked and pulled the collar on his shirt so he was closer to me.

"Mhm." He said as I attached my lips to his.

"I love you." I murmured.

He smiled against my lips. I giggled as he pushed us so we had toppled over the chairs and fallen on the ground.

"I love you too." He started kissing his way down my neck. He ran his hands under my shirt and I shuddered at his touch.

**B POV**

"Hey, I'm in a hotel in Seattle can you come over?" I asked with a defeated voice over the phone.

"_Yeah, is everything okay?"_ He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just want to see you." I said and curled up in a ball with a pillow on the bed.

"_Okay, give me your address and room number."_

I told him.

"_I'll be there in five minutes." _

"Good." I said with a smile. I sighed and closed the phone. Rosalie had just walked out. She didn't say anything but just walked out and left.

Something told me she wouldn't be back for a while—if ever.

Edward was true to his word and arrived in five minutes, almost on the dot.

He knocked on the door.

Despite my recent row with Rosalie, I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at what I was wearing.

_Ew._ I said to myself. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

Hey, just because I was upset didn't mean I couldn't get some.

I opened the door. "Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey." He smiled his crooked smile.

We stood there for a minute before he couldn't take it anymore and kissed me. I giggled and slammed the door with my foot before we landed on the bed.

**EM POV**

Stupid Alice, what was her deal?

It's not like her and Jasper hadn't done it with all of us in the house before. There was no reason for me to have to leave.

And why didn't Edward have to leave?

EW. Don't think about that, don't think about that, don't think about that.

I kicked the leaves and walked around uncaringly. What was I even doing here?

_You might want to go to the wooded place where we ate last week_ she said _trust me _she said.

I stopped as I smelled someone coming.

It was a vampire.

It was a her.

It was a her-vampire.

I turned around to see her walking towards me.

She was beautiful. Blond, long-legged, and perfect in every way.

"Where can you get some good food around her?" She snapped giving me a glare.

**Hey, sorry for the short authors note but my internets acting up and I want to get it up before it goes down again. **

**Just need to say I'm going to try and update every other day so there should be another chapter up this weekend, maybe tomorrow because I don't have a lot of homework this weekend but I'm still sick.**

**No, I haven't seen Twilight yet and don't tell me because I'm going to go see it with my mommy tomorrow. Lol**

**Alright now REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!**

**Come on for the Twilight movie I think you can all REVIEW. Plus I gave you an extra long chapter! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Lol**

**REVIEW!**

**Last time.**

**P.S. What do you think will happen? Will Bella and Edward do it? (No they haven't yet for that person who asked.) And will Emmett and Rosalie fall in love????**

**Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! sorry**


	11. Chapter 11

**R POV**

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me." I snapped.

He looked at me with an intense gaze. "Who are you?"

"Rosalie Masen." She snapped. His eyes got wide. "Masen?"

"Yes." I said and walked closer to him until I was standing chest to chest with him. "You got a problem with that?"

He looked down into my eyes with that intense gaze again.

"Stop _it._" She gritted through her teeth.

He sighed and looked to his side. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing through. Trust me my time here is limited." I snarled. The sooner I could get out of here the better. Maybe one day I would look for Edward again but now I just couldn't.

"What, Forks not up to your standards?" He snapped.

"I prefer an actual city, besides much better eating standards." I said.

He looked at me again and I saw his drained eyes.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek and tilting his head so I could see his eyes.

He shook my hand from his face. "I'm fine." He growled. "Look, if you don't mind we've been able to live here for a few years without getting exposed and we would like it to stay that way, so_ please_ _leave._"

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, me and my family." He snapped.

"My family and I." I said.

"Whatever." He said it looked as if he was trying to scare me.

Obviously, he was very protective of his family. I wondered what that felt like. I hadn't felt like that about anyone ever, well not that I could remember…maybe Bella but that was all over now.

I turned around and was about to walk away, I stopped and turned back to him. "Your family, that's odd. How many of you are there?"

"Six." He said.

I nodded. "That must be nice."

"It is." He said quietly. He walked back over to me. "You don't have anyone like that?"

"I did." I said and then sighed. "But that's all over now."

"I find it hard to believe that _you_ don't have anyone to look out for you." He said.

"Who said I wanted someone to look out for me?" I snapped. "I am perfectly fine, taking care of myself. I don't you, anyone, and _especially _not Bella!"

"Bella?" He asked. "That your girlfriend?" He smirked.

"No!" I snapped. "Perv, she's _no one._ Okay, so just drop it."

"It's none of my business but if she made you snap like that, then she's obviously not no one." He said.

I glared at him. "You're right, it's none of your business."

"Fine, forget I said anything." He said. He started walking away.

"Wait!" I called. I don't know why I wanted him to stop. I shuffled my feet on the ground. "Would it be too much to ask for someone to talk to?"

**

* * *

**

B POV

I giggled and slammed the door with my foot before we landed on the bed.

He kissed me neck with his arms still wrapped around me tightly.

I moaned and tangled my hand in his hair.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh." I said. I reached down and ripped the buttons on his shirt.

"Eager?" He chuckled.

I laughed and nodded. "Now are you going to do something about it?"

He nodded and pulled himself over me so his head was directly above mine. His lips were on mine and his hands were running under my shirt.

I ran my hand on his bare chest enjoying the feeling of his perfectly sculpted chest.

He pulled my shirt off and smiled at the sight of my braless chest. It wasn't long before his lips had moved to my breast.

I pushed his broken shirt off his back and threw it across the room.

I arched into him as he nibbled at my nipple lightly. I gripped his shoulder and pushed my nails into his back as much as I could.

"Edward." I moaned.

He switched breast but gave the other a light bite before switching. When he had given my other breast equal attention I pushed him off me and to the side.

I unbuttoned my pants and took them off before throwing them over to Edward's shirt. I straddled his waist and ripped his pants off from under me.

"Do you want me to go home naked?" He asked.

"I don't want you to go home at all." I said.

He smiled and rolled us around. He had already removed his boxers and my panties. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his erection.

He looked at me and I nodded.

He entered me and gripped the headboard in passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grunted as he was able to go deeper in me.

"Bella." He moaned. He pressed his hands into the mattress and started pumping in and out of me. "Fuck, Bella you feel so good."

I moaned and was beyond words. I pressed my nails into the headboard and could hear it breaking under them.

I tightened my legs around Edward as I felt my walls tighten around him. He pressed his lips to mine and it (somewhat) muffled our moans of passion as we both came together.

* * *

**There! lol you people such bugging with the lemons! lol, ok now I better get a good response to this! This story isn't getting as much response as Mistletoe but I guess it was more entertaining. It's a little harder to put in more twist and turns and stuff when they're vampires, it's not like I can put in any pregnancy scares, lol joking. **

**Ok, so I saw it but I'm not going to say anything about for those of you who had yet to see it, except for: Emmett's hottttttt! lol and Nikki Reed was a much better Rosalie than I thought she would be. **

**And that's it now there was 1042 words! so review damn it! Now I'm off to write my real book lol, sorry but I can't make any money from fanfiction. Man I wish I could. Alright so now review or no chapter! not really I will write a chapter just not until I get.... 25, now I have 107 alerts and 37 favorites I think 25 measly reviews isn't too much to ask. **

**Ok now I'm off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**E POV**

"Bella." I said and turned to her as she lay on my chest.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at me.

"I want to ask you something and please don't freak out." I said.

Her eyes widened. "What?" She ran her hand up and down my bare chest.

"I want you to come to my house and meet my family." I said.

She smiled. "Okay."

"And I want you to stay."

She looked at me with a confused look.

"Permantly."

"Oh." She said finally understanding. She pushed herself up on her elbow. "Wow. Isn't it kind of soon?"

"Bella, I never truly understood why I was chosen to be changed except that it was convient at the time but..." I started playing with one of her fingers. "Now I think it was so I would meet you."

"Edward." She sighed. She kissed my chest then my chin, cheeks, eyelids and the my mouth. I rolled us over so I was over her, only a thin sheet seperating us.

"I've been waiting for you forever and I'm not letting you go now." I whispered against her lips.

"Make love to me." She said.

"Anything Angel." I said. I pulled the sheet off of her and entered her slowly.

I gripped the head board and began thrusting in and out of her as she arched into me.

She met my every thrust moaning and screaming into my shoulder until she came in me at the same time I did.

**R POV**

"Are you really sure you want to leave?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said clearly. "I need to get out of here as soon as I can."

"You know, you could always stay. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind keeping you as long as you wanted." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. I don't need anyone's help." I snapped.

"You don't take well to help do you?"

"It's not help it's charity and I don't accept charity. Now if you don't mind I haven't eaten in a few days and I need to find a good human to feast on." I snapped.

"Now, that I can't let you do." He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go." I said angrily.

"Make me." He growled.

**Ok kind of a cliffhanger now review and tell me what you want to happen. And if I don't update by friday I encourage you to all PM as many times a day you want and bug me! lol, now I have to go do hw. Sorry it's sooooooo short!!!!! Please REVIEW, even though it's a horrible update**


	13. Chapter 13

**EM POV**

"Let _go._" She said again.

I couldn't help but smile at her angry face. She was so sexy when she did that.

She pulled her arm but was unable to get out of my grip. "You know you're really adorable when you pout like that."

"Ew, as if." She said with a snort.

"Right." I said.

She snapped her arm out of my hand and I let her go following her.

"Are you going to wait up?" I called as I was several feet behind her.

"No." She said turning around but kept walking backwards. "Why would I?"

"Because you think I'm hot." I said with a smirk.

"I do _not_ think you are hot." She scoffed.

"That's right, you have to _know_ that I'm hot." I laughed. "I mean who doesn't."

"You are such an adolescent." She said. "How old are you five?"

"In human or vampire years?"

"Both."

I looked at her. "I've been a vampire for about a hundred years, and physically I'm twenty years old."

She looked at me curiously. "I'm nineteen."

I smirked at her. "Good."

"Shut up." She snapped as if she knew what I was thinking. Then again maybe she did. "So you don't drink from humans?"

"No." I said simply.

"Interesting." She said with an honest look.

"I know but I don't like doing it. I was mauled by a bear when I was in the woods and Carlisle changed me. I figured like I had sort of been given a second chance to amend all the wrong things that I had done when I was human."

She looked at me with a soft expression. "I didn't know a guy like you could be that deep."

"Neither did I." I said honestly.

"I don't kill humans to feed." She said with a kind look. "I take what I need every few days and then I leave."

I nodded.

"They wake up and think they have a hang over or something, not even completely sure what happened the night before. Their cuts are healed and they're gone. I've never killed, only once but I was new and lets just say he pissed me off, big time."

* * *

**hahaha updated but I'm not sure I'm going to update Sexual Surprise, I know and you can still do as I suggested lol. FRom now I'm going to try to update once a week. Ok time to go lol, sorry there was no bella edward but i love emmett and rosalie, lol**


	14. Chapter 14

****

I know its been a while, actually only two weeks but since it has I'm going to give you the 411 on what's going on.

**Bella and Edward have slept together, he wants her to move in and introduce her to his family.**

**Bella and Rose are fighting because Bella wants to be with Edward. He still has no idea that Rose is his sister.**

**Rose and Emmett have met and Rose says she doesn't kill for fun or sport. **

**And Alice and Jasper just did it on the dining room floor lol.**

**Now back to Family Quality Time:**

**

* * *

**

E

**POV**

"What am I supposed to wear?!" Bella cried as she threw another pair of pants to the floor.

"Bella, sweetheart." I said and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, placing a kiss to her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. They will love you."

"How do you know?" She pouted.

"Because I do." I said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Kiss ass."

I laughed. "Wear something blue." I said before kissing her cheek and left to go get the car.

**B POV**

I finally decided on a light blue dress and a pair of flats. I figured heels would look kind of whorey. Even though Edward would never tell me.

With Edward's driving it didn't take long for us to get to his house.

He ran around the car to open the door for me.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "Wait! Do they even know I'm coming?"

He chuckled. "Of course. I called them when I was in the car, and Alice already knew."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I'll explain it later." He kissed me once more before taking my hand and leading me inside.

"Carlisle! Esme!" He yelled. "We're here!"

Four people ran into the room and smiled brightly at me.

"Hi!" The shortest said to me. I remembered her from school. She was Alice. "I'm Alice and you're Bella."

I nodded. She skipped over and hugged me. "We're going to be great friends."

I laughed.

"This is Jasper!" She squealed. She reached over and pulled him to her side. "He's my husband-slash-boyfriend-slash-mate thing." She ended in a confused voice.

"Hello." He said holding out his hand which I took to shake.

"I'm Esme." She smiled and brought herself over and hugged me but with less enthusiasm then Alice.

"And I'm her husband-slash-boyfriend-slash-mate thing." He joked. "But I go by Carlisle."

I laughed.

"Welcome to our home." He smiled flawlessly.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to come over." I said.

"Well we simply had to meet you." Esme smiled. "Edward doesn't stop talking about you."

"That is not true." Edward said.

"All he ever does is fantasize about you." Alice smirked.

Jasper stiffled a laugh by burying his head into her shoulder.

"Shut it." Edward warned.

"He tells us all his plans about seducing you and getting you to marry him." Carlisle said with a straight face.

"Now you're just making shit up." Edward said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I am." Carlisle said with a smile and started laughing.

"Come Bella. I'm going to show you around now." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"But I was having fun." I complained.

**

* * *

**

R POV

I don't know why I opened up to him. But I had never trusted anyone more than I had trusted him.

"Please stay." He said quietly. "I want you to stay." He walked closer to me.

"I can't." I said shaking my head. "But I'll come back." I promised.

"Wait." He said. "Let me go with you."

"No, you have a family and a life." I said. " And you deserve it, you deserve your second chance. I don't so just leave me alone."

He looked hurt and his jaw locked. "I don't want to. I think that I need you to stay."

"Don't say that." I whispered. I closed my eyes and felt my will crumbling.

He walked over and placed his hand on my waist. "I need you to stay." He whispered.

Then he pressed his lips to mine.

**

* * *

**

Yay! First long chapter in forever! Now go check out my Christmas One-shot! It's called Office Holiday Get Down lol sorry me and the ghetto language lately. Now Review for BOTH stories! Awesomeness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I know that Rosalie and Emmett things have been moving a bit fast but that's truly how I always imagined their relationship and since they're vampires I think that regular relationships are like in warped speed. **

**Also sorry I took so long to update but I was planning to have free time on my vacation, and wireless immediately. The wireless took like half of my vacation because known of my family could find the whole password (and they could only remember half of it). Also my I'm with my cousin most of the time so it's not like I have time to write and she keeps inviting her friends over and they stay over until like 12! Lol, I'm an old person at heart by like 7 I'm like okay get the hell out!**

**Lol also they have Guitar Hero World Tour, and I suck but I can play Bass at least, lol. I feel like I'm spelling that wrong.**

**Now the last thing before you start to read… (*drumroll*)**

**I WAS NOMINATED FOR ****SEVERAL**** TWILIGHT AWARDS! (Well Mistletoe was but I wrote it! Lol) **

**I'm very excited, can't you tell?**

**I was nominated for….**

**Best Winter Holiday Story**

**Best "M" or NC-17" Story**

**Most Original Plot**

**Best Edward/Bella**

**Best Alternate Universe**

**Isn't that AWESOME!!!! Lol, so READY!!! SET GO! **

**(Sorry Really HYPER)**

**

* * *

**

EM POV

Heaven. This is what it had to feel like. With my hands on her waist and her lips pressed against mine I couldn't imagine anything greater than this. It had to be the highlight of my life and afterlife!

That was before she placed her hands on my chest and started rubbing them up and down me. Our mouths opened and our tongues began dueling for dominance.

"Wait." She said putting some space between us. "I don't even know your name."

"Emmett." I said.

She nodded before connecting our lips again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, tightening my grip when she grabbed my face and started kissing me more deeply.

To their own accord, my hands ran down and grabbed her ass. I heard her moan and she thrusted her hips against me.

I growled and my head dropped to her shoulder.

She pushed me to the ground and was straddling me. She smirked and kissed me again.

I rolled us over so I was over her and started kissing her exposed neck. She didn't waste any time in throwing my shirt off to the side.

She sighed into my mouth as I could feel her exploring my lower chest.

I removed her shirt to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. I lowered my head to her breast and nipped and sucked at them.

She grabbed the back of my head roughly and pulled my back up to her face.

I started pressing kisses all over her face and neck, loving the way her skin felt beneath my lips.

She reached down and pulled my pants off as I did the same.

I kissed her lips before sliding into her as she let out a moan.

Then I realized I was wrong. This, was Heaven.

**

* * *

**

E POV

"They were cute." Bella assured me as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"Yeah, you have to say that." I said as I lead her through the halls.

I opened the door to my room and let her pass me inside.

"Nice." She said with a smirk.

I frowned embarrassed as I realized that I didn't have time to clean my room before bringing her here. "Sorry." I said as I started picking things up off the floor.

"No." She said sharply and put her hand on my arm. "I like it like this."

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded and continued looking around. "No bed?"

"It's not like I exactly sleep." I said.

She laughed. "But then where are we going to…do things?" She smiled with a laugh as she tried to be a little less obvious for intruding ears.

She leaned back on the couch, and I jumped so that I was over her. "I guess we'll just have to do them here." I whispered.

She smiled.

"But you know, if you moved in…then maybe we could get a bed and stuff…" I said.

She smiled and reached out for my hand. "Can I just think about it? For a little while…I mean we barely even know each other that well."

I pressed my nose to the side of her face. "I know all I need to know, to know that you're perfect. "

She smiled and I rubbed our noses side to side; she giggled.

She looked up at me with a sad smile. "There are some things that I need to tell you."

I gave her a confused look.

"Can we go outside? I don't want to do this in here."

I nodded and stood up. I reached out a hand for her to take and pulled her up.

****

B POV

I could feel all my nerves bottling up and ready to explode as he led me out into the wooded area. I was almost positive that he was going to leave once I told him what I had been hiding from him.

I probably would've too.

"Bella, is everything okay?" He asked me when we were far away from his house.

"I just need to tell you something." I said quietly.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

"I know." I said with a sigh. I knew I could tell him, it was his reaction I was afraid of. "You remember that first day at school, when we first saw each other."

He nodded and kissed my shoulder again. "I remembered the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life."

I smiled quickly before continuing.

"Remember how you confronted me and asked me about that girl that I knew?"

He nodded but I felt a frown (on his face) pressing into my shoulder.

"Well, she was my friend, my _best_ friend."

"Was?"

I nodded and leaned against him trying to feel his every curve against mine while I had the chance.

"Before yesterday." I said.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I started dating her brother."

He didn't pull away but lifted his head up in confusion. "What?"

"My friend, and that girl you saw, was Rosalie Masen. Your biological sister."

**

* * *

**

Ohhhhh! Lol I promise to update before Sunday! Lol seriously this time though. This Twilight Award thing has inspired me, lol. Ok now it's like 3 in the morning so I have to start getting ready for bed because I have a party to go to for New Years. Even though I don't really want to go.

**It's a party that my cousin's friend is having and I'll only know her and some of her friends. But her friends are really into like PARTYING like getting drunk and high and all that dumb crap, which I don't like or believe in, so I'm going to be extremely BORED! For like 5 or 6 hours until she wants to leave and knowing her won't be for a while. FUN *Sarcasm***

**I MISS MY HOUSE! Lol, alright enough complaining for now. I'm going to try and write a new chapter for Sexual Surprise before 4 so hopefully I will succeed. NOW REVIEW!!!**

**And Happy NEW YEAR! **

**(P.S. I hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas—the only thing I didn't get was Kellan Lutz, yum—and I hope you had a great one.)**

**Oh, and how do you think Edward will react?? HMMM?**


	16. Chapter 16

**E POV**

"I—you—what?"

"I don't think I've ever heard a vampire stutter before." She whispered, her body frozen in my arms.

My arms fell to the side from her body. I turned around, not sure if I wanted to face her.

"I need a minute." I said and braced myself against a tree.

"Edward." She said and tried to put her hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I said and pushed her off. I walked away and she followed me.

"Edward! Don't walk away from me!" She said to me and ran in front of me.

"You have no right." I hissed. "You hid this from me!"

"Because I knew this was how you would react!"

"Good guess!" I waved angrily as I walked passed her.

"She came looking for you when she found out about you!" She yelled.

I stopped and listened to her story.

"She didn't want to go herself because she wasn't sure if you were safe and she didn't want to risk it." She sighed and started speakly softly. "I didn't expect us to happen, it just did."

I didn't move. "I'm not sure I can see you right now." I whispered.

"No." She said in a broken voice. If I didn't know better I would've thought she was hurt.

It killed me to hear her voice like that. All I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms and hold her until the pain went away.

But it wouldn't make my pain go away though.

"Please." She whispered and came up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, with her chest to my back.

She was clutching to my shirt, refusing to let go.

"I love you."

She turned me around and started leaving kisses over every inch of my face. "I love you, I love you." She whispered with each kiss.

I grabbed the hands that were holding my face and looked at her coldly. "I don't love you."

Then I walked away.

**B POV**

"I don't love you."

He turned around and walked away. My face was frozen in mid-horror.

My body subconsciously started gasping for air that I didn't need.

I could see the woods spinning and I clutched my stomach falling to the ground and curling into a ball.

_"I don't love you."_

He didn't love me. Rose hated me. I didn't know anyone else.

I was truly...

Alone.

**Don't kill me please. I have a perfect explanation my internet has been down since I got home so I couldn't update lol. And I've been writing a chapter for Sexual Surprise that should be up later tonight or tomorrow. **

**I have midterms this week so I'm not sure when I shall update next hopefully soon because I think this story is going to be shorter than Mistletoe only about 20 or 25 chapters. And after I finish these stories I intend to write about ten chapters ahead before posting them so I'm ahead lol and can post on time. **

**Alright, that's it. I'm out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**R POV**

"Come home with me," Emmett said, as we lay on the ground, our bodies tangled together.

"Emmett," I said. Even angry, I loved the way his name sounded. "I need to get out of here for a while."

He sighed. "Then let's go together."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," I said.

"Good thing – you're not asking me, and I'm offering."

He stood up and began putting his clothes back on (sigh).

"I'm going to get some things from my house and car, you get your things and we'll go."

He playfully started throwing my clothes back at me.

I smiled and started getting dressed under his gaze.

**A POV**

I sighed as I saw what was happening.

This was bad.

None of this was supposed to happen!

Stupid visions! They kept changing, and I was so confused!

I wish people would stop changing their minds!

I walked into Edward's room and saw him lying on the couch.

"Get up," I said.

"No," he mumbled, clutching a pillow.

"Edward," I yelled. I sat on the couch next to his feet. "You need to fix this now."

"Why should I?" He turned around to face me. "She lied to me, and I refuse to be with someone like that."

_She loves you, _I thought.

"And?" he sighed. "You know that's not always enough."

"Edward! You need to get over your trust issues! I get that you've had problems in the past with it, but you're like a hundred years old! Don't you think you could be a little more mature?" I snapped.

I tapped my foot impatiently when he didn't move.

"Edward!"

I sighed in aggravation. This was getting ridiculous!

"I'll be back later!" I stood up and walked out.

"Don't threaten me!"

**E POV**

Just the thought of being near her again made my skin tingle.

It was as if my body just knew when I was thinking about _her._

How could she lie to me? I trusted her! She was supposed to be the one who was different!

Not like Tanya and those other girls. If I wanted them, I would've gone to them.

But Bella... Ah, Bella... She had seemed too good to be true. And I guess she was.

As much as I hated to admit it, I needed Bella. But my pride was sure as hell not going to help me get away with that.

**B POV**

Somehow, I ended up back in my hotel room.

I wasn't really sure how.

I was curled into a ball on the bed, which only made it worse.

I could smell him on the pillows, one of which I was clutching as if it was a lifesaver.

His smell. It was different than anything I had ever smelled in my life...it was sweet and husky and completely unique...

I clutched the pillow tighter.

I could only imagine how bad I would be if I had been human. Probably in the hospital already.

I heard the familiar click of Rosalie's heels. I wondered what she was doing here.

She opened the door, and her happiness was unmistakable. That only made me curl more into a ball. If possible.

"I'm not really here, I'm just getting my things, and then we will never see each other again." Her voice sounded angry – towards me, no doubt. She turned to look at me.

Her face softened. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and rolled over. "Just go. Leave! I don't need you!"

She sighed and walked over. The bed dipped under her small weight, and she pulled me into her arms.

"It's ok," she whispered. "Tell me what happened."

**Ok again thanks to my Beta who I'm too lazy to write your name: You know who you are! lol. Anyway I would also like to say that unfortuanetly I will probably not be posting for about a week. Because I just got back from the doctor and she told me that I have a really bad Sinus Infection and she gave me like four medications to take, a nose drop thing, and an inhaler. So as you can see I will be very drugged up and probably too drowsy to write a full chapter for a while, I will write the rest of the story when I can. But hopefully I should be better in about five days! **

**Alright now REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahhhh, don't kill me. I know that it's been forever but I had a total dry spell for a while with everything. And I even attempted to start again like months ago and literally sat at the computer staring at a blank page and couldn't think of anything to write!**

**But I'm going to start writing again I promise! As you can see by the fact that there's a chapter there. And now as I'm writing this I promise to stay up all night to finish the story.**

**Also as I've been thinking for like these past five months and I've decided not to write the Mistletoe sequel I know most of you have been waiting for it but now that I think about it, I like it the way it is and I don't want to ruin it by adding anymore. **

**It's like when people try to make sequel to hit movies then they end up just making it worse by doing that. So that's why I've decided to leave it as it is. **

**But since it's been so long, I'm going to let you guys read now. I'm sure you're anxious. ******

**BPOV**  
I cried as I told Rosalie everything that had happened since we had gotten there. It was depressing and sad, but she needed to understand everything.

"Oh, Bella," she said consolingly once I had finished.

I sat up, still hugging the pillow to my chest, and lay against the headboard.

"Will you please forgive me?" I asked.

She laughed. "Honey, you're my best friend. How could I not?" She sat down next to me and smiled. "I think I finally get it."

I looked at her curiously.

"I'm in love. He's amazing," she sighed.

I smiled sadly. "You deserve it."

She patted my thigh. "We're leaving tonight." She turned to me and smiled sadly. "You should meet him."

I smiled as brightly as I could. "Of course I will."

"And then…" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "We are going to talk to that asshole that we call my brother."

**APOV**

I needed to fix this fast.

At least Bella was on the right path. She was going to come back soon, but Edward was as stubborn as ever.

He was going to let the best thing that ever happened to him get away because he didn't want to admit that someone could actually love him. Even while hurting him.

I heard Emmett's car pull in.

_Now to deal with the other one…_

"Emmett!" I called, walking downstairs and outside before he even made it to the door.

"Hey there, little pixie." He smiled happily and poked my nose.

I slapped his hand away.

"Thank you so much." He smiled, ignoring my slap. "Now, as I'm sure you know, I need to go pack."

"No, you don't," I snapped.

He stood still.

"Excuse me?"

"You _cannot_ leave," I said. "It is imperative that you stay here."

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"Because," I sighed. "First of all, you don't know anything about her."

"I—"

"Shush!" I yelled and waved my hand at him. "Second, she is Edward's sister."

His eyes became wide. "What?!"

"Yes, I know, and Edward's girlfriend is coming here with her, and they need to come here. So you need to go get her _now_," I said. I started pushing him away back in the direction of his car. "Now, _go_!"

I pushed him into the front seat and closed the door.

"And don't come back until you got two girls in your car!"

I slapped the top of his jeep and prayed he wouldn't come back with two random girls that had nothing to do with this.

**RPOV**

Bella sat on the bed nervously while I waited patiently for Emmett. I wasn't sure if I could really leave now. Bella was my best friend, and if she wasn't happy, how was I supposed to leave her?

I heard his car pull up, and I went downstairs to him.

He walked out slowly and looked at me hesitantly.

"You're Edward's sister?"

I sighed. I guess we both had some catching up to do.


	19. Chapter 19

**So see, I promised I would post all these. There's only one more chapter after this and then the end. After I will email them to my wonderful Beta if she will still have me. And then post those as soon as I get them back. **

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure I could do this.

Rosalie and I were in Emmett's car. As soon as I saw him, I recognized him from school. Soon, I realized this really was a small town.

I sighed.

I needed Edward more than I realized. I needed him to be with me forever. I wasn't sure I could live without him.

Scratch that.

I _knew_ I couldn't live without him.

If I didn't get him back, I already knew what I was going to do. I was going to go to the Volturi. And well…

I just hoped that no one would figure it out. I didn't want anyone to interfere with my decision.

We pulled up into the house, and I knew that this was it.

Either he wanted me or he didn't.

I went up into the house silently and quickly. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone else. I walked into his room and closed the door. He didn't move, but I knew he knew that I was there. He was lying on his couch with his eyes closed. I stood there for a while and waited for him to speak.

I heard the others leave, as they left us to ourselves.

"What are you doing here?" he asked roughly.

I looked down at my feet.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should leave," he said without hesitation.

I felt the sting way down deep.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to until we talk this out."

"Well, then, you'll be here for the rest of eternity." He stood up and tried to walk outside, but I beat him to the door.

"Don't even try." I crossed my arms across my chest. "I will make you listen."

"How?" he challenged.

"You underestimate my abilities," I said.

He laughed. He leaned over my head, his arm against the door.

"There is nothing you can do to make me listen to you."

I scoffed. Then I kissed him. He tried to pull away, but I didn't let him.

I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. He grunted and pushed me up against the door.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and then brought down my shield.

I let him see everything that had happened and everything I had thought since I met him.

When we had gotten up to this moment, I let go and felt my shield spring back up. I fell and hit the floor. I hadn't realized how much how much that would take out of me.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured. He crouched to the ground and picked me up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me all those things? I just wish you would've told me from the beginning," he sighed and laid me on the couch.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, that would've worked well."

He laughed. "I guess so." He sighed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"And I'm sorry about all those horrible things I said to you. I was way out of line."

"It's okay," I said quietly.

"No, it's not." He kissed me lightly. "I want to make it up to you."

"I think I have an idea." I smiled.


	20. Epilogue

**Bet you didn't think I was serious ********. Well haha, I did! Now for those of you who didn't I think you should go back and review on every single chapter if you already haven't. Or at least the last two that I've been working sooooo hard on lol (I'm such a perv).**

**Well on we go! I wonder how many of you thought right about what was going to happen. **

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe all those things Bella had shown me. It made me realize how important she was to me. And the fact that was she willing to die instead of surviving eternity without me…

To be honest, I had been thinking about the same thing. I knew I loved Bella so much.

"Edward, this is Rosalie," she said.

I smiled as I looked at her. How could I not remember her?

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Eddie."

"Rosie," I said quietly.

_**Sometime later…**_

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked her as I pulled my backpack on.

"Uh huh." She walked outside and showed me her outfit.

Tight jeans with a blue tank top and sneakers.

I groaned. "You look sexy." I put my hand on my stomach.

She giggled. "You don't look half bad yourself. I might have to beat them off with a stick."

It was our first day at a new school. We were starting off as freshmen. It was rather late to do so, but I didn't really mind.

She walked over, wrapped her hands around my neck, and kissed me softly. "Love you."

I gripped her hips. "Love you more."

I heard a pounding on the door. "Shut up in there and hurry up. We got to get going!"

Stupid Emmett.

"Coming!" I called. "Ready, love?" I asked again.

She nodded. "As long as I'm with you, of course."

**Well, what do you think? That's the end and you're really lucky that I wrote that before because I just got some really upsetting news. **

**I know I have no right to dump on you guys but I'm going to anyways. Lol. **

**See one of my best friends told me that he liked me and it completely freaked me out plus he has a girlfriend! Of two years! So I haven't talked to him since, even though its only been one day!**

**And then he sent me an email saying that that was how he really felt and that he has to get used to the fact that I'm not a really open person (which is true) and that he wants to forget it. And I just feel like a complete jerk. **

**Sigh. **

**But anyways review, as always tell me what you thought of the ending and curse me out for not updating for five months! **

**There's a new story I want to write and I'm only going to start one and then since its summer, I should hopefully have time to finish it. And I'll discuss with my Beta and see what happens. **

**I also wanted to thank my Beta for being so awesomeeeee. **


End file.
